Email is a ubiquitous form of communication in modern society. Email has grown beyond a tool for corresponding with others to a tool for organizing and managing people's lives and businesses. Many people use email as a way to manage tasks. But as a seemingly ever-increasing amount of content is communicated over email, users struggle to manage the volume of messages that are received every day. At the same time people are moving to rely more and more on mobile computing. Many organizational tools that are available on desktop do not translate to interfaces to handheld or tablet mobile computing devices. Thus, there is a need in the messaging interface field to create a new and useful system and method for organizing messages. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.